Relic System
Relic A famed galaxy for the Ninjatron Incorporated and Corporation, the company that test and research weapons as the Gadgetry and Weaponry Manufacturers and Suppliers. The known cities are Unicron City on planet Malieuh, Quicksilver City on planet Voltancae, Ninjacorp City on planet Sinral, and the largest of all, Relicopolis on planet Wolkadna. The Galactic Government is unknown, but Ninjacorp is led by a once proud Black Market Hawker, Ghas-Rul, until he has to run the company because the board cancelled black marketing, now he rules the galaxy and company by his iron fist. Planets and Locations *Lodaxxe-Inktanium Plant,Lodaxxe is a swampy, Inktanium rich planet that is home to the main producer and distributer of spacecraft fuel, Inktanium Plant. *Yariong De Lesgou Resort- Yariong De Lesgou Casino, All of Pit Fighting excitment is at Yariong De Lesgou Casino on Yariong De Lesgou Resort, but pitfighting is devolved into gladiatorial melee called Dreadnation and the resort has spa and a titanic hot spring resort. *Wolkadna-Relicopolis, A Largest, Highly-populated metropolis is the capital city, Relicopolis on Wolkadna. A Trash Sensory Crew is hot on contaminated interlopers every 48 hours. *Qunraven-Ninjacorp Arsenals, A Weapon Facility, Ninjacorp Arsenal on Qunraven that develop weapons such as the Nazi V4 Cluster Missiles and O-66 Heavy Machine Gun. *Taggonas-Kaiser Minings, the historical Kaiser Minings on Taggonas is still operational, it said that it was a overruned tropical rainforest and turned into a easily navigable desert by the bipedal automaton management team to make poor's life richer than any billionaire playboy industrialists. *Malieuh-Unicron City, A answer to Bogon's Canal City, Unicron City on Malieuh is a stormy, darken city with Colonel Hardlight's Memorial Statue centered in the Downtown and one in Uptown. Unicron City is famed for Colonel Hardlight's Heroic Visits. *Kairioc-Deep Sea Observatory, Kairiocian Sirens inhabited the ocean world of Kairioc where the Ninjacorp Deep Sea Observatory is used to study the Sirens, in theory that Kairiocians brings tanker pilots to death by their 5-note song, some concerned give oxygen to males and take out water from the lungs. *Gatling Ring-Lighthouse Network, The Lighthouse Network on Gatling Ring help traffic freighters get pass the asteroids safely and not major damaged, the lighthouse is powered by gamma energy. *Sinral, Ninjacorp City Ruins, Ninjacorp City on Sinral have a red shrouded sky dictating vampirism belief on immortality, prison facilities, and home to black marketing on illegal sales on pit fighting weapons and stolen jewels. Ninjacorp cancelled black marketing to ensure "product protection", *Voltancae-Quicksilver City, The Busiest, White-Collar Inhabited City is known as Quicksilver City on Voltancae. Most White-Collars are Functionaries and Information Technology Specialists but the media imperium is Ninjacorp's future of commercials, advertisement, and Holo-Vision *Ijasyu Moon-Meat Processing Cooperative, The one processing cooperative is about meat, Meat-Processing Cooperative on IJasyu Moon process meat products and sometimes, veggi-flavored meat products from cows, pigs, and chickens *Zeasnos-Ninjacorp Games, the Ninjacorp Games on Zeasnos is the once pit-fighting center until the board devolved pit-fight into Dreadnation. *Rusttlis-Scrapyard LXIV, Where all robots go to die is the Scrapyard LXIV on Rusttlis, the one junkyard and scrapyard that holds trillions and billions of robots piled into mountainous landfills. *Xacota VIII-Liquid Nitrogen Refinery, How liquid nitrogen is important to weapons? well the Liquid Nitrogen Refinery on Xacota VIII makes the 50-layer alloys for weapons with 7 coats of polish. liquid nitrogen is made from the blizzard w/ heavy Snowfalls and inhaled into the Nitrogen-Oxygen. *Unraydon-Security Factory, Unraydon is a all-nighttime planet with the Security Factory where all Intrusion Countermeasure Programs and Ninjacorp Security Guards are made to protect the galaxy from any unknown presences. The Yorkar Capitalists also has a headquarters for boards of directors *Eycanius-Testing/Research Facility, The Rejected Products are designed to help the galaxy safe from Ninjacorp's Testing/Research Facility on Eycanius, the facility also researched the Plasma Modulator for the Overdriver *Boloright Station-Vacuum Sector Disposal, Dr. James T. Notorham helped with the Vacuum Sector Disposal inside the spherical glassed Boloright Station, the only "authorized personnel only" location that discard Inktanium and Ultronox wastes into deep space, most of the wastes are corpses decayed. *Omegaso-Ninjacorp Site, The Company's home station with similar buildings as Solana's Capital City is Ninjacorp Site on Omegaso helps maintain the profits fighting off against other companies and selling cost of products. *Felkaiba-Hancock Prison, The Hancock Prison on Felkaiba has nutritionists, fitness trainers, and 13 full time life coaches during imprisonment. Most of prisoners are criminals who been thrown into jail by Colonel Hardlight. Ninjacorp Products Weapons *Jetfire Shots-Jetdoom Lancer, The Workhorse and Standard-Issue of Arsenals fires series of superheated plasma magazine at enemies in varying distances. functioned like N-60 Storm. *Piezonuclear Mortar-Piezonuclear Eruptor, The Bomb Launcher the launches piezonuclear explosives, derived from Trillium Explosives of Piezoelectricity and Thermonuclear and when exploded the explosion sends shockwaves. similar to Cufflink Bomb and Fusion Grenade *Carni-Leviathan-Raveno-Leviathan, The Carnivorous Worm-like burrowers inside the ammunition has a unquenchable hunger for robots and aliens alike. functioned as Tanglevine Carnation *Tesla Wrecker-Lightning Hammer, Thor's greatest "fist of thunder" emits homing thunderbolts from its tip of the hammer. similar to Tesla Claw and Scorpion Flail *Overdriver-Unibeam, A super-weapon capable of launching a huge antimatter laser shot at groups of enemies, turning them into ashes. functioned as Alpha Disruptor *Wardisc Gun-Multi Wardiscs, the Ninjacorp's finest chainsaw technology used to develop the Wardisc Gun fires razor sharped chainsaw-revving discs to slices enemies in pieces. similar to Chopper and Buzz Blades *Polymorphator-Nuke Polymorphator, the ninjacorp's transmorpher engineering develop of transforms enemies into life-absorbing goops similar to the offsprings of goops' homeworld, Kalogoop. functioned as Sheepinator and Transmorpher *Thug Rocket-Kingpin Missile, the slums of ancient Unicron City used to called upon volley after volley of rockets, well Ninjacorp's Thug Rocket fires a highly explosive rocket and once exploded it sends miniature homing rockets. similar function as Annihilator and Arbiter *Semi-Auto Launcher-Grind-Auto Launcher, a turret launcher launches a small semi automatic turret that fires red bullets semi automatically. similar to Mini-Turret Launcher *Quasar Rifle-Liberator, a sniper weapon fires quasar shots from long distances, its zoom magnification is 5x to 10x. functioned like Pulse Rifle and Flux Rifle *Forerunner Shield Launcher-Prophet Shield Launcher, the ninjacorp's latest holo shield technology develop such weapon that launches a holo shields that no firepower can break it except it's no imprevious to movement. similar to Holo-Shield Launcher *Wraith Mine Launcher-Scarab Mine Launcher, the proximity-trip mine technology works on developing the weapon that explodes on contact. functioned as Mine Glove and Hunter Mine Launcher *Raziel Nano-Swarmers, the Ninjacorp Nano-Swarm technology delivers Hindu Blue Nanosects that explode when contact with the enemy within proximity, using devastating Lightyu Crystals found in Kasier Minings. similar to Bee Mine Glove and Nano-Swarmers Gadgets *Jammer, a hacking device used to disable and shut down security encyptions and password-protection in the Jammer Mainframes. *Ninjacorp Personal Delivery Assistant, the Ninjacorp PDA is used to buy ammo and weaponry from any location. *Satellite Refractor, the satellite refractor gadget is used to redirect red hot laser from one point to another as well as using advanced self-redirecting technology *Inktator, using Inktanium as the primary source of gadgetry, it can use inktanium to create essential pieces from inktanium soil *Sonic Boots, these Cheetah Wolf Series lets users to thrust forward and upward for a limited time. *Gravity Upgrade (for Sonic Boots), allow the Sonic Boots to walk on magnetic surfaces using your latest Gravity Upgrade. Items *Ninjacorp Helmet, the Ninjacorp Helmet has HUD, Re-Breather, and comes with the combat standard. *Jammer, same infomation as gadgets. *Gladiatorial Helmet, a invitational Gladiatorial Helmet allows users to be egilible for the championship series and to access into challenges for big cash prizes. *Armors, here a list of armors **Ninjacorp Combat Standard, a basic mercenary armor that absorbs twenty-six percent of damage reduction **Hexafiber, this armor use Hexafiber, flexible and absorbs forty-three percent of damage reduction **Platnium X11, one of two alloys, Platnium and absorbs fifty-one percent of damage reduction **Titanium X13, titanium is very indestruction and precious that the armor absorbs seventy-seven percent of damage reduction **Ultronox, the ultimate armor made from Ultronox Ores absorbs ninty-five percent of damage reduction and completely covers the wearer. *Hydro Pack, the illegal black market item that allows swimmers to burst into speed while underwater. *Iron Magnetizer, One of the currency-magnet technology used to developed Iron Magnetizer that has a medium pick-up range. *Colonel Hardlight Action Figure, a latest special edition action figure of Colonel Hardlight came with a vid-comic *Earthbreaker, this seismic generating device gives the user the ability to break crates nearby. Species *Yorkars, a highest class of Ninjacorp are the Yorkars. they have tetradactyl hands and digitigraded feet, binary vascular system, white blooded, and werewolf-like teeth. their industrial culture is popularize by Black Marketing, but it's cancelled. *Humanoids, most galaxies needs humanoids for blue-collars and white-collars. but Relic gave humanity immigation permission on any cities. *Kairiocian Sirens (deleted), the inhabitants of the mythical planet Kairiocs believed to be female humans that can breathe underwater, some say to be that they're tanker pilots' Harbingers of the Deep. their culture involves agriculture and religion but science indicate that Kairiocian Sirens has compound lungs and amphilibious characteristis but they don't. *Yorkar Lessers, Yorkars born as ninja-like blue-collars known as Yorkar Lessers. they're responible for developing weapons and gadgets, but they are credited and promoted by EXPs of manufacturing. *Internoans (deleted), Inhabitants of Unicron City has reptilian-like body structure with some insectoid features and no mouth. they worship Colonel Hardlight like he's a god, but after his death, they depend on chemical manufacturing and cloning production. *Robots, Robots are clockworks of Ninjacorp and the whole Relic System. This machines are branded serial numbers for naming but some will come with a name. *Goops, Inhabitants of Kalogoop and life absorbers. they feed on life force to live but they are non-sentient beings due to being invasive species. Dreadnation a gladiatorial genre Hi-Def game show in the Relic System on Pay-Per-View. Dreadnation is originated when two guys fighting over a last Cinnamon Bun and the last is eaten by the victor. the gladiatorial helmet is only one-way ticket to enter. Rewards *Jammer *Gravity Upgrades *Earthbreaker